Communication architectures have grown increasingly complex and sophisticated in today's network environment. One aspect of communication architectures relates to the compatibility of diverse technologies and communication protocols, which are both often prevalent in a single network. Communication interfaces in the network may generically address the issue of compatibility but suffer from numerous drawbacks. For example, communication interfaces generally inhibit potential future enhancements to existing network equipment. This is because the interfaces may be custom designed to specifically match the existing network equipment. As a result, future integrations are constrained and generally require complex strategies that must address (or remove) the existing custom-designed solution before implementing the next enhancement or system upgrade. In addition, these communications interfaces may require significant modifications to existing network components, modifications which are expensive and which slow the communication flows in the network while occupying valuable real estate within network equipment. These interfaces may also impose power strains on network architecture and cause associated power limitations to be exceeded.